i will always love you
by lil-demon-chic
Summary: r for death and language situations. kagome kills herself and this is how inuyasha takes it. takes place in our time period.


Hey guys hope you like it and I don't own inuyasha or anyone else in the series so ya just read. And I put it as pg so people would read it.

As the raven-haired girl sat with the gun to her head she was scared but happy. Happy that she was going to move on to somewhere better. Not to long ago she had snuck into the school and left a note for one of her best friend, his name was Inuyasha. She had loved him, she cared so much about him but he didn't know that. But she had put a note in his locker and she had killed herself after she did that and the principal found her lying just outside on the ground with blood all around her. she had died instantly.When Inuyasha got to school he didn't know anything bout his friend, Kagome. When Inuyasha went to his locker all the teachers looked sad and he didn't know why he got to his locker after the teachers told them to put all of their stuff in their lockers and told them to report to the gym. When inuyasha opened his locker an envelope fell out of it. It had pictures in it of him and kagome at the valentine's dance and other pictures like that and a note. It said this:

Dear Inuyasha,

I want you to remember the great times we had and everything even the nickname you gave me in 6th grade during math class, Kaggy. And I want you to remember everything we did together. The good times and the bad. If you didn't see my body is lying outside in front of the school. Don't think it's your fault it's the other people who always made fun of me. I want you to do me a favor and if they have an assembly for me I want you to read this to everyone and tell them that I will miss the people who have always been there for me. And tell them I love them and always will. I'll be your guardian angel. And I'll wait for you in heaven. Just know that I love you and always have. I just could never tell you but now I have and I will never get to hear what you say bout that. But that's ok cause I'm happy now and I will never forget the best night of my life which was the night we went to the Valentine's day dance together. That was the best night of my life. I want you to keep the pictures that are in the envelope just so you can remember my face don't you ever forget it ok? Well I love you and I just wanted you to know that. Have fun in life and don't get depressed cause I'm gone I want you to have fun.

Love always and forever,

Kagome (Kaggy)

After inuyasha got done reading it he was crying. He didn't cry but why wouldn't he the girl he cared most about was dead now. Of course he would cry he didn't care who saw. When he got in there he went up to the principal and asked her if he could read the note out loud and she said yes. After she had told them that one of their fellow students was gone some looked shocked some were already crying. As Inuyasha stepped up to the microphone the tears just pored out as he read the note one more time in front of everyone. After he read it he started talking in an angry voice he said "I can't believe you people making someone go this far from all the punishment you put on them. She had a great life and great friends then you had to go and rip that away from her you made her feel like she was nothing to anyone. You made her feel useless. If you ever do that again I hope it comes back at you so you can feel the way she did." He was starting to cry all over again. The day went by slowly and Inuyasha was so messed up he couldn't even concentrate. When he got home he wrote him self a note telling him he was going to have fun in life. And that every medal he won would be for everyone she didn't get to win. He loved every moment of his life just for her and he named his daughter Kagome after her. That way she would always be with him. He did love her. And she was waiting for him to come to her so they could be together forever. And that's the end of her story.

Hey guys hope you liked it I was just thinking of that for some reason so I wrote a story bout kagome so ya hope you liked it.

Hugs and kisses muah muah lil-demon-chic


End file.
